


Idle Hands

by deerna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Movie night sounds like the perfect occasion to snuggle on the couch, while trashtalking a movie with a bunch of friends. But Yuuri is bored, and gets another idea entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been known as "the fingering fic" for a long time, until I finally gave in and wrote it and gave it a title. [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords) helped a lot ♥

Chris’ annual sleepover on the Alps wasn’t usually Viktor’s idea of fun. Typically, the atmosphere was a mix between an informal regular party and a formal slumber party (if such a thing even existed): a large bunch of strange people getting increasingly drunker as the day went on, gossiping and chatting and picking at finger food. Viktor had attended a few times, because he _did_ enjoy Chris and Émile's company, but he found that it wasn’t usually much different from attending the GPF after-party, minus the sponsors, so he usually declined.

This year though, the mood was completely different. Maybe because the number of guests was limited, maybe because said guests were mostly young skaters, it felt like an _actual_ slumber party. Viktor wasn’t used to see so few people around the chalet, especially not people he _knew_.

“Are we seriously going to watch trashy rom-coms?” Chris complained loudly from the sofa, not actually moving a finger to stop Phichit from popping the pen-drive in the televisor. He snuggled deeper into his husband’s side, making himself comfortable, while the younger kids set up the rest of the spacious living room for movie night.

To be honest, Viktor didn’t really get why they had insisted to lie on the floor, when there was perfectly good furniture and enough room to accommodate everyone, but apparently it was ‘lame’ (or so Yurij had declared, before flopping right in the middle of the carpet, followed suit by Otabek, who seemed to be joined at the hip with, these days). It really didn’t matter, when everyone looked like they were having so much fun.

“You kids are going to give me college war-flashbacks,” Chris muttered, with a fond smile.

“That’s what you get from letting the children pick the movies,” Viktor laughed, scattering a few more pillows on the carpet so that everyone could sprawl more comfortably. JJ immediately snatched one of the plushier ones for his girlfriend, who had claimed a spot near the fireplace. On the other side of the room, closer to the TV, Leo and Guang Hong were playfully fighting over a fluffy blanket.

“You should be grateful,” Yuuri said in a perfectly audible stage whisper, leaning towards Chris on the couch. “He had already packed _The King and The Skater I_ and _II_ , but I managed to talk him out of it just in time.” 

“It’s a _classic_ , you heathens,” Phichit grumbled, plopping in the middle of the couch, right between Chris and Yuuri, who leaned back laughing. “You can’t call yourself a professional ice skater without having seen _The King And The Skater_ at least once, okay? I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Next time, Phichit,” Yuuri promised with a smile, nudging his pouty friend with a shoulder.

“You always say that,” Phichit answered, pouting harder. Yuuri laughed.

Viktor found himself smiling at their interactions, as he walked back to his spot on the couch next to Yuuri; the floor was too uncomfortable for him, and he didn’t have the slightest intention to stay separated from Yuuri, anyway, not when he had the perfect excuse to snuggle. Movie nights were _made_ for that! He couldn’t pass it up. He leaned against Yuuri’s side, folding his legs under himself. Yuuri’s arm immediately wrapped around his waist, cuddling him closer.

“So, what’s this movie about, anyway?” he mumbled, nosing at Yuuri’s neck, only half interested to Phichit’s answer. Mmm, Yuuri smelled really good. It was probably because of earlier… but to be honest he _always_ smelled good, it wasn’t fair.

“I have no idea, I haven’t seen this one yet. It’s pretty recent, let’s hope it’s good,” Phichit mused in a distracted tone, messing with the remote, trying to figure out how to put subtitles on. Then his smile turned mischievous as he looked back at Viktor. “Alternatively, let’s hope it’s _absolute trash_.” 

Viktor snickered against Yuuri’s shoulder, while Yuuri sighed. “So the two of you can trash talk at it?” he asked, in an overly defeated tone.

“ _Yes_!” both of them replied.

Yuuri whined. “Why.”

“Because it’s _fun!_ ” Phichit gasped, faux-outraged. “Some movies are as good as the trash-talking you can make of them! Little gems of trashy goodness, am I right? Would _Twilight_ be as palatable without me doing trash talk of it?”

“Probably not,” Yuuri admitted. “Stop saying ‘trash’.”

Phichit triumphant remark was cut off by Yurij’s annoyed suggestion to shut the fuck up, and start the movie already. Everyone laughed, and Phichit pressed play on the remote with an exaggerated eyeroll.

*

The movie sucked. Really bad.

At first only the running commentary from Phichit and Viktor, with occasional intervention from Chris and Émile seemed to make it worth a watch; not even half an hour in though, everyone else started chiming in with their own scathing critiques, making jokes out of plotholes and lacking characterization, bad acting and worse dialogue.

Everyone but Yuuri.

Honestly, it wasn’t like Yuuri was _actually_ against trash-talking movies. He did it and enjoyed it himself. The main reason he liked poking fun at Viktor and Phichit was that because, after an awkward evening when it looked like they weren’t going to become friends after all, they had ended up teaming up to bitch up a storm during _Jupiter Ascending_ of all things, and had found other shared interests _only_ after that. But Viktor knew that part of the fun for Yuuri that night, as much as his own fair share of mocking, had been watching them become more and more obnoxious with their comments.

Tonight Yuuri didn’t seem to be in the mood. He had lazily munched popcorn for a while, before Viktor had decided that the bowl was too close to Phichit’s movie-fueled compulsive eating habit, and had stolen it for himself, placing it on his own lap and curling protectively around it; after that, Yuuri hadn’t seemed interested into joining the shitpost fest currently happening around him, seemingly content to let the others’ voices wash over him, as he kept himself occupied with stroking a hand up and down Viktor’s side and back. 

It was quite relaxing; if it hadn’t been for the dumb movie playing in front of him, Viktor would’ve fallen asleep; his body still felt loose and relaxed from their quickie from earlier (it was probably bad form having sex at your friend’s house, especially if in said house your friends was having a party with other _very young people_ over; but Viktor had been teasing Yuuri, and Yuuri had been teasing him _right back_ , and the bathroom was upstairs and it wasn’t like there was anyone else on that floor at the time anyway) and Yuuri’s hand was warm on his… ass.

Viktor blinked, forgetting momentarily about the movie. 

Yuuri’s hand lingered briefly on his buttock, squeezing lightly before resuming his slow caress up his side. 

It was well within Yuuri’s right to touch his boyfriend’s ass while they were cuddling, if he wished to do so. It was _strange_ , because Yuuri wasn’t usually this _overt_ with his affectionate fondling; it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing - quite the opposite, actually - it was just _uncharacteristic_. Maybe the dimmed lights and the fact that everyone’s attention was otherwise occupied made him less self-conscious about it. Viktor certainly didn’t mind.

But Yuuri’s caresses were increasingly extending their path lower on Viktor’s body, hand sliding warmly under his loose t-shirt on the upstroke, deep and purposeful on his bare skin. 

“I can’t believe this shit,” Émile complained from the other side of the couch, referring to something that was happening on the screen. Viktor almost echoed him, suppressing a shiver when Yuuri _very deliberately_ dug his fingernails in the sensitive patch of skin right over his ribs. 

Whatever Yuuri was trying to do, _he was doing it very much on purpose_. 

Viktor could see from the corner of his eye that Yuuri’s smile had grown a little wider. Of course. The little shit was getting bored, so he had found another way to entertain himself. Viktor almost wanted to slap his hand away, accusing that _he_ was trying to follow the movie, thank you very much, but- honestly, he was a little curious to see where this was going (Because it was clear that Yuuri had something in mind. Viktor _knew_ that smile.) 

So he just resumed watching the movie, waiting for the next step. He tried to patch up whatever plot he had lost while he was trying to figure Yuuri out, and got right back into the stream of sneering comments. It wasn’t hard, since the plot didn’t make much sense; it seemed to be a patchwork of poorly written stereotypes and a bad _Sex And The City_ rip-off.

They were about half-way with the movie, when somebody started pointing out the various tropes and cliches that the characters were being clearly modeled after.

“She’s definitely the loser with a golden heart, or something,” Guang Hong said around a mouthful of popcorn, pointing at the main character.

“Yeah, and her friend is a mix of a nympho and the fat girl trope,” Leo agreed distractedly, stealing a sip from Guang Hong’s soda.

“The other guy is the type of man who fucks around because he thinks that settling down with one partner is game over,” Viktor jumped in, and then almost forgot what he was going to say, because Yuuri’s hand had kept stroking down his side _into the back of his sweatpants_ and his fingers were dangerously close to his crack and Viktor was notoriously shit at keeping his focus when that kind of thing happened, but he managed to miraculously recover and say, “I bet he finds his One True Love by the end of the movie.

Yuuri’s hand stayed in his pants. _What the hell._

“It’d be quite the plot twist if his One True Love were a man,” Yuuri said, nonchalantly rubbing a finger around Viktor’s hole. Viktor almost swallowed his tongue. 

“I don’t think it’s going to happen, it’s too mainstream for that,” JJ’s girlfriend commented from her spot near the fireplace.

Somebody replied something at that, but Viktor had no idea, because Yuuri had decided to pick that moment to _thrust a finger in him_ ; Viktor had to summon all his willpower not to moan at the feeling of _wet_ that was Yuuri’s come still in him, easing the path. They hadn’t exactly had time nor chance to properly clean up earlier, but that was _ridiculous_. 

He glanced up at Yuuri; even in the dark, Viktor could see the blush on his cheekbones, and the slight surprise on his face. He nudged at him with a shoulder, mouthing _what the fuck are you doing_ when Yuuri turned to look at him.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, mischief and excitement dancing in his eyes, and mouthed back, managing somehow to still sound deadpan without voicing it: _I was bored_. 

Viktor was going to mouth back something rude, but another finger pressing in forced him to cut himself off. He turned his head into Yuuri’s shoulder and heavily breathed out, trying to keep the moan out of his voice, hoping that nobody had noticed. _Fuck_. 

“Are you kidding me?” Phichit complained from Yuuri’s other side, completely unaware of the fact that his best friend had apparently decided to finger his boyfriend to death in a room full of people. “You knew her for like, two seconds, how can you trust her with your daughter already?”

It was mostly a rhetorical question, but Viktor was familiar enough with Phichit’s style of trash-talking to know that he _expected_ someone to counter it with some obvious remark. It was really hard to think, but as long as Yuuri kept his finger _where they were_ without moving, maybe he could- 

“Are you seriously still questioning the actions of the characters in this movie? The protagonist got an epiphany about her being useless at life because _she can’t unzip a dress by herself_ ,” Viktor replied, and almost sighed in relief when his voice came out sounding pretty normal. 

“I _know_ , but it looked like this guy’s storyline was going to be- I’m not saying good, but at least decent.”

“Sweet summer child,” Viktor commented, voice breaking on the last word when Yuuri shifted his fingers a little. He shot him a dirty look, but Yuuri just snickered silently, shoulders trembling just so. He then glanced at Phichit, alarmed, but the boy looked still completely immersed in the shitty movie. 

_Chris_ , on the other hand, was leaning over the couch, and looking at them with a raised eyebrow. He clearly knew, or at least guessed that something was going on, and Viktor was ready to basically _die and disappear into the couch_ , but the man just gave him a Look, as if to say _do whatever just don’t make a mess_ , and sat back to keep watching the movie. 

Viktor breathed out, and turned back to the screen just in time to see the Guy with Commitment Issues throwing a jealousy fit because of a girl. _“_ Ha. Called it.”

Yuuri’s press of fingers on his prostate almost had him jump off the couch with a yelp.

*

By the end of the movie, Viktor was completely exhausted and frustrated. Keeping his focus on the movie, and his voice down, and his breathing regular had started to look like an impossible task, especially because Yuuri wasn’t slowing down in the slightest. 

He had spent the whole time with his fingers inside Viktor, alternately pressing and rubbing and thrusting at random intervals. His hand _had_ to be cramping, at this point. 

Please, _please_ , either let Viktor come or have Yuuri get a cramp. Viktor was losing his mind. He had stopped commenting on the movie _ages_ ago, just breathing hard in Yuuri’s neck whenever the stimulation felt _too much_ , hoping and praying that nobody had caught wind of what was _actually going on_. With a bit of luck, given the way he was sprawled over Yuuri, the others were going to think that he had just fallen asleep on Yuuri. 

It had been fun, at first. The way Yuuri wiggled and twisted and thrusted wasn’t enough to make him come, but it still felt pleasant, especially combined with the thrill of the play and the risk of being caught, only a thin layer of fleece blanket covering for them. But now, Viktor was so desperate for release that it was almost painful; he felt almost like crying. He wanted to touch himself so bad, just get it over with. He couldn’t even unclench his hands from around the popcorn bowl he had been holding on for dear life since the beginning of the movie, the only thing he could focus on, afraid that if he let it go he would’ve started shaking with need. 

Then the screen went dark. The movie was over.

“Wow, what a crock of bull,” Phichit loudly complained, and Yuuri shushed him.

“Viktor is sleeping,” Yuuri told him, slipping his fingers out from Viktor’s ass, _finally_. Viktor almost sobbed, completely blowing his flimsy cover; his feeling of relief was short-lived, when he realised that he wasn’t feeling any less horny, and on top of that now he was also _empty_. 

“Oh, sorry,” Phichit immediately apologized. Viktor could picture him pressing his hand against his mouth, as if he could trap the loud words back in it, even with his eyes closed. “I can’t really blame him, this movie sucked. If only you let me-”

“Phichit,” Yuuri stopped him. “I love you, but I’m not getting into a discussion over the artistic and entertainment value of _The King And The Skater_ at one in the morning.” 

“Fair enough. Still, you know I’m right,” Phichit conceded, sounded smug as hell. He paused. In the background, Viktor could hear Chris ushering the other kids upstairs, towards the bedrooms. “Do you need any help with Viktor?”

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine. Go with the others, they’re probably going to talk about the movie for a while before bed, and I know you wouldn’t want to miss it.” 

Viktor listened to them exchanging a few more words, and then he heard Phichit walk away, calling out to the kids. A few protests and shuffling noises, and then the living room was dead quiet.

“Vitja?” Yuuri called him quietly. “Did you really fall asleep on me?”

“No,” Viktor whined, sitting up slowly. “How the hell am I supposed to sleep like this?” 

He shakily pushed away the popcorn bowl and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pulling it on his crotch. 

He was rock hard, and almost too sensitive. Viktor hissed when Yuuri started kneading at it through the sweatpants with a soft laughter. “Poor Viktor, I really pulled a number on you.” 

Viktor gasped, hips bucking in his touch. “Don’t you dare, I almost had a heart attack when you _pressed in_ \- hey, why are you stopping?!” He knew he sounded desperate, and _he didn’t care_.

Yuuri just gave a final pat to his dick, _like it was a fucking dog_ and got to his feet, popping his back and knees, as if Viktor wasn’t _dying over there_. He opened his mouth to protest, but Yuuri interrupted him before he could start.

“You know, I was so surprised when I touched and it felt _wet_.” His voice was low and quiet. Viktor shivered. “I didn’t actually think it would feel like that.”

Viktor swallowed. “Yeah, me neither.” He licked his lips. “It was hot,” he admitted.

“It really was.” Yuuri sat on the carpet and looked at Viktor. The flames from the fireplace flashed on his glasses, and Viktor couldn’t really see his eyes, but his voice turned a little embarrassed, unsure. They were soft and a little uncertain. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I seem to pull this stuff out of nowhere.” He knelt up and touched Viktor’s legs, pushing them open, settling between them. “I was thinking I should apologize properly.” Yuuri tilted his head, and Viktor saw the fire glinting in his eyes. 

_Oh_.

“You really don’t need to.” Viktor’s throat felt suddenly very dry. He scooted to the edge of the couch, feeling himself go hot all over. “But if I don’t come _yesterday_ I could die, so I will _gladly_ accept your apology.”

Yuuri laughed, and took off his glasses before pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read inedit snippets on my [writing tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com) or say hi on [my main!](http://deerna.tumblr.com). You can also chat me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/somewhatclear)


End file.
